We Are Free
by PsychoticRoses
Summary: The story of the titan's break up and passionate love. Also the telling of Ravens death.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been AGESSSSS but I'm finally back! Please don't expect me to upload often I have a ton of school work now but here's a new story! Also check out my first story and comment if you want me to continue it **

**- Bri :)**

* * *

_Finally. It's time somebody asked me for another telling. The Titans we were, until we were broken by the fiery passion of darkness. I fell in love too. It was special and different. Even after all these years I remember the heart warming feeling of loving one who loved me. I've been watching, however, to make sure they're okay, my family. It's been 21 years since I died, and I'd love to share. _

* * *

Crime was no longer a problem. Heck, we basically threw every criminal in a cell. My name was Raven, and I left this tainted world the day after I turned 21. We were the Teen Titans, the youngest justice system our city has ever seen. The five of us were family, we accepted each other because we were unwanted by the people we were born to. This was my life. I was born because I had a role to put an end to horrible sick people. This was how it all started..

* * *

_" Raven..? Are you going to wake up? I've been tapping you for twenty minutes. Hello..? *breathes* Ever since we were on this team and we were 15, I had a crush on you. But I thought you wouldn't like a green goofball who would do anything for you to smile. I can't believe I'm even saying this, but one day you'll realize how I feel."_

Beast Boy was utterly in love with Raven. Personally waking her up in the morning and brewing her tea was only the small gestures to show his affection. She was dark, yes, but he loved her. He even confessed his feeling for her to her best friend Cyborg. And even his best friend felt the love from just his words. But this was no teenage crush, he was 21 and she was 20.

" Morning Beast Boy, have you seen Starfire? " Robin, the fellow leader of the Titans strolled down the steps searching her his beautiful Tamaranian girlfriend. They were also utterly in love with each other, and have been together for almost 2 years.

" I think she's still in her room, ha tell her I found her bottle of mustard, it was hiding behind Cy's pot roast in the fridge." Beast Boy was cooking himself his vegan breakfast while trying to brew Raven some green tea before she came downstairs. He was corny and sweet like that.

Raven floated down the corridor and into the living room with her head in a book. She noticed a shadow hovering her, and slowly raising her head revealed a handsome green fella holding green tea in her favorite mug with a small smile, red as a strawberry. She smiled at him and studied his face with her eyes.

_" I never realized how handsome and attractive Beast Boy was. He has such a nice body, cute face and a heart. He likes me and I like him. I think today's going to be different, at least that's what I'm going to make happened. " _Raven decided it was time for a change, and that she was going to pursue her feelings for him today.

" Hey Beast Boy.. Umm I know this is really unusual for me to ask but after you eat can you come to my room please? "

" Of course! I uh- mean sure, totally whatevs." Beast boy was anxious. Very anxious.

* * *

Beast Boy knocked on the door gently, and the door slid open revealing a very beautiful pale girl with violet hair. She welcomed him and sat back on her bed. Beast Boy joined her side and leaned against the head of her bed.

" I like you Beast Boy, and I know you like me. I just wanted to lay with you.. I just had this urge to be with you and here I am.." Raven lied down next to Beast Boy, close to him. He slid down and faced her, just staring into her eyes. Just being with her was how this love started.

* * *

_**And that concludes my first chapter! Please R&R I love your feedback thank you :) -Bri**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayyyyyyy sorry last chapter was short haha! tell me what you think about it :) Gonna make this one exciting haha**

- **Bri :D**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven have been lying next to each other for a while now, not saying a word, just staring into each other's eyes.

" I'm not sure why we're doing this but.. I like it. " Beast Boy smiled at Raven. She smiled back and got up to place her book back in its shelf. She thought about how they were about two years ago. The Beast was a part of Beast Boy and ripped through him almost every week. It was until he gained control over himself again for Raven.

" How is he? "

" Who? " Beast Boy was puzzled.

" The Beast.. It just crossed my mind. "

" Oh well he's more calm now. I think he learned to adapt to being contained... Listen Rae, I know I said this many times, and it's been almost two years but, I'm sorry for what he did. " The Beast was a primal side that came with Beast Boy's power to shape shift. They were the basic needs and instincts an animal had. The Beast needed to choose a mate, in which was Raven. He would claw his way to get her no matter what. Mostly sexual actions and lust, not so much romance. Beast Boy looked down at his lap to what he had said.

Raven walked slowly back toward Beast Boy and sat on the edge of her bed.

" Garfield, I've let it go already. It wasn't you. " Despite all the meaningful feelings they had for each other, The Beast was finding his way back. Raven also had a side of her similar to Trigon, her father.

* * *

The Titans decided to go get pizza at their favorite pizzeria, half vegan, half pepperoni as usual. Starfire and Robin were planning their next date while Cyborg was looking at the menu to see what else he can order. Beast daydreamed about something in which gave him a boner.

_" Shit, now? When I'm this close to Rae?! "_ Beast Boy quickly ran to the bathroom to masturbate. Lately he was in real need of some love.

" Uh.. Yea.. " Beast Boy was close to cumming until he heard someone go into the bathroom. It was Raven.

" Hello? Anybody in here? " her voice echoed. Beast Boy tried not to make a sound. Raven opened all of the doors except for Beast Boy's. She pushed it slighty and saw a green, sharp toothed guy with his hand in his pants. Raven's eyes widened.

" Um I'll go. " She was blushing under her hood. She was still a virgin and a very curious one.

* * *

Later that night, the Titans had their movie night. Starfire was also a virgin and Robin was planning to have her lose her virginity to him. She was still very clueless.

" Friends, I have heard of the term 'porn' and I wish for you to tell me what it means. The man at the movie rental said that this 'porn' was an excellent choice to watch if I wanted 'the fun'. " Starfire was as innocent as ever and Robin though he could use this to his advantage.

" Uhh Star.. Porn is basically recorded sex. " Beast Boy chuckled. He thought about having sex many times, especially with Raven.

" Can we perhaps watch this 'porn'? I am very curious! " Starfire was determined to find out. Cyborg laughed.

" Alright Star but it's going to get weird in here. " Cyborg went on a porn website and played a video he saw on the 'hardcore' category. It showed a brunette touching herself on a big white bed. Then a gentleman stepped in and fucked her like an animal.

" Damn. " Beast Boy murmered. Raven started feeling tense while watching, and she thought of herself and Beast Boy having sex. Robin smirked at Cyborg, which instantly projected the message " Imma bag her tonight. "

" Why I'd like to try this Robin. " Starfire was fasinated.

" I bet you can't give good sex Raven. " Beast Boy couldn't help but satisfy his urge and he watched as Raven tried to answer his ridiculous statement.

" Oh I can, the question is, if you can even get a girl to scream. Ha don't even try Gar. " Raven was surprised at her own answer, more that, that came out of her own mouth.

_" What the fuck did I just say? "_ Raven got up and walked toward the door.

" Good night freaks. " Raven grinned as she walked.

" Cy? " Beast Boy smiled at Cyborg and he smiled back which gave Beast Boy the will to run to Raven.

* * *

Robin took Starfire's hand and lead her towards the door to his room. Cyborg knew what this meant and turned off the T.V. He headed to bed.

" Starfire I promise this is going to be amazing, I just hope the beginning won't hurt you to much. " Robin entered the code that unlocked his bedroom door, and suddenly it slid open which revealed a neat bedroom with and big rice-colored bed and white sheets.

" What do you mean hurt me? " Starfire questioned him.

" Since you're a virgin, it might hurt a little but not too bad. "

" Oh okay Robin, I trust you. " Robin took off his cape and his shirt showing his muscular build. Starfire loved when she had the chance to see his muscles. Starfire took off her gloves and boots setting them aside. Robin took his shoes and made his way onto the bed. He began kissing her, and caressing her to maje her feel comfortable. She started getting wet down there and pulled Robin closer to her every kiss.

He then started to put his hand on her breast holding it firmly. Starfire blushed putting her hand on top of his.

" Take it off.. " she whispered.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2 guys haha. Usually my stories are strictly romance and suspense so I figure to spice it up a bit :) please R&R and thank you for reading! I really love your feedback :D**

**- Bri :3**


End file.
